Kitten
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Yuri didn't mean to come home with a new pet. But he couldn't just leave the little kitten out there in the cold. How would Victor take it? How would Makkachin?


**Yuri comes home with a new friend!**

When Yuri had gone to the grocery store, he hadn't intended to come home with a pet. However, when he saw the little ball of fluff, ice dusting the tips of his fur, he couldn't leave it behind. So now here he was walking home with groceries in one arm, and a shivering kitten in the other, hoping and praying Victor would be okay with it. Really he was more or less hoping Makkachin would be okay with it.

The poodle was typically as easygoing as his master about most things, but Yuri had never brought home a kitten before. His mind, always anticipating the worst, started thinking that if Victor and Makkachin were avidly against the little cat, maybe Yurio would like it since he liked cats so much.

"Victor, I'm home," he called out to his fiancé.

"Welcome back," Victor called in his usual cheery way. Makkachin's claws hit the floor and clattered up to meet him. Yuri tried to keep the kitten out of Makkachin's reach. The large poodle smelled it and his eyes darted from Yuri's eyes to where the skater cradled the kitten.

Yuri felt the nerves rising in his form as Makkachin continued sniffing at the kitten, just barely out of reach.

"Welcome home, Yuri," Victor said, smiling and stepping around the corner to, "Makkachin's happy you are home." Yuri sent his fiancé a desperate look that practically screamed 'help me!'

That's when Victor's eyes caught sight of what Makkachin was still sniffing curiously at. He stepped completely out of the room he'd previously been in Yuri felt his face get nervously warm. And not the nervously warm he enjoyed around Victor.

"Yuri… what do you have there?" he asked. The kitten raised his head and mewled softly. Yuri's heart pounded in his ears.

Then Victor's face lit up bright as the sun. The Russian skater turned coach dashed forward and scooped the kitten from Yuri's arm where he was cradled.

"He's so cute!" Victor cried, snuggling the kitten against his cheek. Makkachin leapt from Yuri to Victor, his fluffy tail wagging enthusiastically. Victor leaned down and smiled at the poodle letting him have a good sniff of the frightened kitten. Yuri stepped forward, a look of fear on his face. Makkachin ran his tongue over the kitten and sat down, tail wagging happily.

"What did you name him?" Victor asked.

"Eh?" Yuri's confusion was still muddling his brain.

"He's such a cute little guy, what did you call him?" Victor repeated.

"Er, I haven't yet. I didn't know if Makkachin would get along with him or not," Yuri said. "I figured if Makkachin didn't like him we'd give him to Yurio."

"Of course we are keeping him! Makkachin won't hurt the little guy," Victor insisted scratching the little cat behind the ears.

Makkachin shoved his nose against the kitten taking deep sniffs. The kitten looked afraid, his tail poofed up in surprise.

Yuri skirted his fiancé cuddling the apparent new member of their family and Makkachin, whose attention was split between Yuri, carrying the food and Victor holding his new little brother.

"I did have a couple of names in mind," Yuri said, unloading the food into the pantries.

Victor looked at him expectantly. Yuri scratched his neck. "Eh… Kori and Shori…" Victor paused as his mind worked through the translations in his head. Ice or Victory. Victor smiled at the thoughts drifting through his head.

"Shori," he said, scratching the kitten's ear and setting it down to explore their apartment. The kitten mewled and followed Victor into the kitchen on wobbly legs. Makkachin followed the little cat, fluffy ears perked enthusiastically, curious about his new friend.

The newly dubbed Shori didn't know what to think of this giant fluffy dog following him. Victor poured a small saucer of milk and set it in front of Shori. Makkachin stepped forward.

"No Makka," Victor told him sternly, opening a can of food for him and scooping it into the happy dog's bowl. Makkachin was happy to trot past the milk and his dish.

"You really think they're going to get along?" Yuri asked.

"There you go doubting again," Victor smirked, wrapping his arms around his fiancé's waist, resting his lips against Yuri's ear. "What am I going to have to do about that?"

Yuri's face turned blood red as Victor's arm shifted, hands dancing over his fiancé's clothed chest. "Victor!" Yuri yelped, accustomed to Victor's affections so suddenly but with the pets in the room it felt much more public.

Yuri couldn't handle this (unless he was totally wasted). Victor, however, had no problem with it. Luckily for Yuri, his stomach started growling. Victor stopped his ministrations and laughed, dropping his head to Yuri's shoulder, the sudden sound causing the kitten to jump. Makkachin continued eating as if nothing was amiss, accustomed to his master and master's mate's outbursts.

"Come, my katsudon," Victor chuckled, "I will get my piglet some food."

000

That night when they were all cuddled up on the couch watching a film. Makkachin, didn't think twice, jumping up and nestling into his spot under Victor and Yuri's knees. He huffed happily, surrounded by his family and the people who loved him.

A mewl echoed through the room. Makkachin raised his head, knocking Yuri and Victor's knees together.

"Oh, Shori," Yuri said, suddenly remembering the kitten. Victor gave Yuri his hand back so the Japanese man could lift the tiny grey fluffball to join the family it had been adopted into. Yuri lay the kitten down in a ball on his stomach just above their clasped hands.

The kitten, however, had other plans for where his spot was. On wobbly kitten legs, Shori made his way down Yuri's torso and climbed across Makkachin's forepaws. The poodle snuffed and lay his head beside Shori.

Victor's chuckle rumbled against Yuri's back, "And you worried Makkachin wouldn't like him."

 **Awwww! Idk why I just felt like writing this and thought it would be a cute story to add to the library! R &R :D **


End file.
